robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Official Magazine/Issue 2
Issue 2 of Robot Wars: The Official Magazine, cover dated January 2003, was released on the 12th of December 2002. Features *'Judging the Wars: Judgement Day!' - An interview with the three judges. *'In Their Own Words: Running For An Earning' - An interview with Nina Nills, a student who was given an opportunity to work on Robot Wars as a runner/driver/usher. *'Maintaining the House Robots: Robot Repair Squad!' - Chris Reynolds and the other House Roboteers give a behind the scenes look at maintaining the House Robots. Regulars *'Editorial' - An introduction to the magazine from editor Darryl Curtis. *'News: Three-Two-One Activate!' - The latest Robot Wars news, including the filming of Extreme 2, upgrades to the House Robots and the filming of another series of spin-off show Techno Games. Also included dates and locations of upcoming live events (Robots Abroad), other robot news stories (Robowatch), airing dates for Robot Wars episodes around the world (Wars Watch) and a list of Robot Wars websites (Wars On The Web). *'Personnel Zone: Tom Gutteridge' - An interview with Tom Gutteridge, executive of Mentorn and Robot Wars producer. *'Battle Zone' - Reports of Heat C, Heat D and Heat E of Series 6. *'Q&A' - Technical Consultant Derek Foxwell's section. *'Meet Roboteers: Wedged Wonder' - An interview with Mike Lambert of Team Dantomkia. *'Merchandise: Pits Stop' - A look at the Robot Wars Merchandise available, this issue giving a look at how the Minibots and Pullbacks were designed and created. *'Crew Profile: Who's Who' - An interview with on-set nurse Morag Webster. *'Razer Sharp Subscription Offer!' - 13 issues for the price of 12. *'Back Issue Arena' - Details on how to order back issues. *'Drop Zone' - The section for letters from fans. *'Craig Charles: Master Of Mayhem!' - Craig Charles' column, giving an insight to his role on the show. *'Next Issue' - A preview of Issue 3. Competition *'Contribute To The Carnage!' - First prize was a Remote Controlled Sir Killalot, The Gauntlet set, a Minibot Arena, a Smash 'N' Crash Playset and a Pullback gift set. Second prize was a Remote Controlled Matilda, The Gauntlet set, and a Pullback gift set. Third prize was two pullbacks and Robot Wars Battle Cards. Fourth prize was a pullback toy. **The question to win the prizes was "Who won the first series of Robot Wars?", with the choices being; A) Roadblock, B) Shunt, C) Razer. The correct answer was Roadblock. Posters *'Mr Psycho' *'Sir Killalot and Panic Attack' Adverts *'Buffy The Vampire Slayer books' (Page 2) *'Extreme Destruction' (Page 4) *'Dreamwatch magazine' (Page 11) *'Star Trek monthly' (Page 25) *'Titan Talks - Magazines and Books from Titan Magazines' (Page 37) *'Buffy The Vampire Slayer magazine and Angel magazine' (Page 39) *'Star Wars magazine and comic' (Page 50) *'Farscape magazine' (Page 65) *'Memorabilia magazine' (Page 67) *'Bart Simpson comic' (Page 68) Gallery RWOM2cover.jpg RWOM2p3.jpg RWOM2p4-5.jpg RWOM2p6-7.jpg RWOM2p8-9.jpg RWOM2p10.jpg RWOM2p12-13.jpg RWOM2p14-15.jpg RWOM2p16-17.jpg RWOM2p18-19.jpg RWOM2p20-21.jpg RWOM2p22-23.jpg RWOM2p24.jpg RWOM2p26-27.jpg RWOM2p28-29.jpg RWOM2p30-31.jpg RWOM2p32.jpg RWOM2poster1.jpg RWOM2poster2.jpg RWOM2p38.jpg RWOM2p40-41.jpg RWOM2p42-43.jpg RWOM2p44-45.jpg RWOM2p46-47.jpg RWOM2p48-49.jpg RWOM2p50-51.jpg RWOM2p52-53.jpg RWOM2p54-55.jpg RWOM2p56-57.jpg RWOM2p58-59.jpg RWOM2p60-61.jpg RWOM2p62-63.jpg RWOM2p64.jpg RWOM2p66.jpg Errors and Omissions *In the battle zone section, the picture of a battle-damaged Chaos 2 is actually from Extreme 2. *A picture of X-Terminator fighting Firestorm 4 is used on the page for The Alien vs. Shredder. **On the same page, Shredder is said to be a newcomer, when it had fought in Series 5, and the team also fought in Series 3 with Manic Mutant. *A picture of The Alien is used on the page for Heat E, Round 1, Battle 2. Category:Books and Magazines